


Oneshot(Catherine and Louis)

by ILUVNHLL



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILUVNHLL/pseuds/ILUVNHLL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis surprises Catherine by showing up at her house in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oneshot(Catherine and Louis)

     One shot  
              Catherine and Louis  
  
                Catherine's POV  
  I walked down the stairs quietly. There was a strange thud that had come from the kitchen. I gripped the handle of the aluminum baseball bat tightly. I probably should have called the police, but I didn't want to wake the whole neighborhood just because some kids wanted to break in.  
  I reached the doorway of the kitchen and counted to three quietly before I walked into the kitchen, bat ready to swing. I was surprised when I realized who I hit.  
  
                     Louis's POV  
  I was hit in the nose with an aluminum baseball bat. It must have broke my nose because I felt the warm blood gush out of my nose.  
   I didn't mean to make a lot of noise but she had left her shoes in front of the back doorway. I tripped. Then I get hit in the nose with a bat. This was suppose to be a good surprise, not a bad one. But I'm glad she can protect herself from intruders.  
  She looked surprised when she turned the lights on. I guess she didn't realize who I was.  
"Louis! I am so sorry! I didn't think it was you! Are you okay?" Catherine asked, dropping to her knees.  
"I don't know. I think my nose is broken," I said staring into her beautiful dark brown eyes.  
"It doesn't look broken but I'm going to get you something cold to put on your nose," she said, slowly getting up.  
"Here's the tissue box. Try to stop the bleeding," she said, holding out a box of tissues.  
  Gratefully, I took them. Setting the box on the table, I took a tissue and began to stop the bleeding.  
  
                 Catherine's POV  
  What was Louis thinking? He should have called instead of showing up in the middle of the night. I would answered because I wasn't sleeping. I was planning my next gig. Louis and I have been best friends since I was informed that my long distant cousin was the world famous Niall Horan from One Direction. Long story.  
  Louis was an amazing friend, he was always willing to listen to me when I thought I performed poorly or when I was mugged walking home from the gas station down the street. He was so kind and always cared more than most people did. Family excluded.  
  I felt so bad about hitting Louis in the nose. I didn't think he would come through the back door. I walked over to the freezer and looked for an ice pack or something. I dug through my whole freezer, but the only thing I had that would work was a small bag of peas. Sighing, I grabbed the bag and closed the freezer before I walked back to Louis, who had finally got the bleeding to stop.  
"I only have this small bag of peas," I said, placing the bag on his nose.  
"Thank you," he whispered, taking hold of the bag.  
  Once he had it, I let go. Our fingers brushed against each other. I felt my cheeks begin to burn. I reached past Louis and grabbed the tissue box. Quickly, I spun around to put the box back. I didn't want him to see me blush.  
"Um... Can I ask why did you come through the back door?" I asked.  
"I wanted to hang out with you. I wanted to surprise you," he answered.  
I turned around. He had his head down, and wasn't looking at me. I walked over to him and cupped my hand under his chin.  
"Head up. Your nose will stop throbbing if you do," I said as I gently pulled his head up.  
  He didn't say anything, he did as he was told but his gray eyes said he wanted to say something else.  
  
                  Louis's POV  
  Her eyes were filled with worry after she pulled my head up. She made this so hard. How was I suppose to act cool when she was 2 inches from my face? She looked similar to Niall but she had her own unique features. The way her eyes filled with joy as she sang, the way she threw her head back when she laughed, the way she looked at me when I did something foolish. Everything about her made my heart race.  
  When I told Niall about my feelings, he just looked at me like I had gone mad. When he started talking about it, I realized that I had was thinking about Cathy. She meant the world to me, but I couldn't even tell her how I felt. I could write her a song, but she could think it was about another girl.  
  How was I suppose to tell her?  
  
                Nobody's POV  
  Cathy slowly stood up. She couldn't believe that she had done that. She walked over to the kitchen counter and leaned over the sink. She let out a sigh. She contemplated on whether she should send Louis home or let him sleep on the couch.  
  Louis set the bag of peas on the table and walked over to Cathy. She looked at him and gave a small smile. He placed his hand on hers and intertwined their fingers. He cupped her cheek and pulled her close. He gently kissed her lips. At first, Cathy was shocked, but she soon placed her free hand on the back of Louis's neck.  
  Louis pulled back just as quickly has he had approached her. He blushed a deep scarlet as he let go of Cathy's hand. He backed away, but tripped on Cathy's sneaker.  
  
                   Louis's POV  
   I tripped over her sneaker yet again. Could I not believe this had happened again. I looked up at Cathy, who was laughing. She slowly crossed the kitchen and sat down next to be on the floor with a grin  
"Why did you back up?" Cathy giggled.  
"I thought you would be weirded out. I didn't realize what I was doing till it was to late. I thought you would hate me," I said quickly.  
"Do you think I would have kissed back if I didn't like you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
"No I guess not," I chuckled.  
"Do you want to stay the rest of the night?" she asked.  
"Well, I don't see why not. I've kinda stay a quarter of the night anyway," I answered.  
"Come on," she said, standing up.  
  
               Catherine's POV  
  He kissed me! Louis kissed me. Then he fell. It was kind of adorable. I led him through the house and up the stairs to the guest bedroom.  
"You can sleep in here tonight," I said.  
"Thank you so much," Louis said, smiling.  
"I think I owe you for almost breaking your nose."  
"No that was my fault. I should have texted you first," he said, looking down at his shoes.  
"Well, I'm going to my room. Make yourself at home," I said as I walked down the hall to my room.  
  I shut my bedroom door and let out a sigh. I kept reliving our moment in the kitchen in my head. The way his lips felt against mine. The way he looked when he realized what he did. His reaction. All of it was priceless. I couldn't believe all of this was happening.  
   Do I really have a crush on Louis Tomlison?


End file.
